Tyrannosaurus
Battle Weakness:' Bite' Battle class: Gold The Tyrannosaurus is possibly the fourth most strongest dinosaur available in the game. With Euoplocephalus, and Dreadnoughtus surpassing it in health and ferocity and with Indominus rex surpassing it in attack and ferocity. Tyrannosaurus is one of the largest known carnivores that has ever existed. Growing up to at least 40 feet in length (12.3 m) and a height up to 13 feet (4 m) .It lived from 85 to 65 mya, making it one of the last of the dinosaurs.Some scientists have thought Tyrannosaurus, like its distant cousin Yutyrannus, had feathers, but no evidence has been found that proves this theory to be true, unless you count the fact that theropods are more related to that of modern day birds rather than reptiles, resulting in feathers. Tyrannosaurus rex was most likely an apex predator, preying upon hadrosaurs, armoured herbivores like ceratopsians and ankylosaurs, and possibly sauropods. Some experts have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The question of whether Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator or a pure scavenger was among the longest ongoing debates in paleontology. More than 50 specimens of Tyrannosaurus rex have been identified, some of which are nearly complete skeletons. Soft tissue and proteins have been reported in at least one of these specimens. The abundance of fossil material has allowed significant research into many aspects of its biology, including its life history and biomechanics. Tyrannosaurus Facebook Promotion.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Facebook Promotion Tyrannosaurus in Market.png|Tyrannosaurus in Market t-rex.png|Tyranosaurus 50% OFF IMG_1987.PNG|Tyrannosaurus Initial Message IMG_2008.PNG|Tyrannosaurus First Evolution Message IMG_2773.PNG|Tyrannosaurus Second Evolution Message IMG_3357.PNG|Tyrannosaurus Third Evolution Message T-Rex_lvl1.png|T. rex level 1 T-Rex_lvl5.png|T. rex level 5 T-Rex_lvl11.png|T. rex level 11 T-Rex_lvl15.png|T. rex level 15 T-Rex_lvl21.png|T. rex level 21 T-Rex_lvl25.png|T. rex level 25 maxresdefault (1).jpg|T. rex level 31 Level_40_Tyrannosaurus.png|T. rex level 40 GPG Achievements Tyrannosaurus.png|Google Play Games Achievement The neck of Tyrannosaurus rex formed a natural S-shaped curve like that of other theropods, but was short and muscular to support the massive head. The forelimbs had only two clawed fingers, along with an additional small metacarpal representing the remnant of a third digit. In contrast the hind limbs were among the longest in proportion to body size of any theropod. The tail was heavy and long, sometimes containing over forty vertebrae, in order to balance the massive head and torso. To compensate for the immense bulk of the animal, many bones throughout the skeleton were hollow, reducing its weight without significant loss of strength. The largest known Tyrannosaurus rex skull measures up to 1.52 meters (5 ft) in length. The Tyrannosaurus has one of the strongest bite forces of all time, with only Deinosuchus, Mosasaurus and Carcharocles megalodon having a stronger one. 'Tyrannosaurus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Tyrannosaurus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Tyrannosaurus in Battle' Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles9 Nov. 07, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles10 Nov. 07, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles12 Nov. 07, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles13 Nov. 07, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles11 Nov. 07, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles11 Nov. 07, 2015.jpg TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (1).png TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (2).png TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (3).png TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (4).png TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (8).png TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (7).png TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (6).png TRex Fighting Battle Jurassic Park Builder (5).png Tyranosaurus_3.png 'Tyrannosaurus Level 40 Pictures' Tyrannosaurus Level 40 1.png Tyrannosaurus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Carnivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Regular Market Animals